Can't Help But Wait
by phix27
Summary: A sort of Draco/Ginny story, but has Harry/Ginny in it too. Songfic with Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz. Standing outside in the cold, Draco stares at the site in front of him. Her long red hair is beautiful in the winter sunlight. She’s talkin


**Can't Help but Wait**

By: phix27

_**I can't help but wait**_

_**Oh I can't help but wait**_

_**Check it out**_

Standing outside in the cold, Draco stares at the site in front of him. Her long red hair is beautiful in the winter sunlight. She's talking to his enemy, her boyfriend. He's lying again, Draco knows. That's all he ever does.

She starts to cry and Draco has to look away. He can't bear to see the tears, her tears. He hits the wall, ignoring the pain in his fist. Forehead against the stone wall, his own tears well up as he hears her sobs of pain. "What can I do?" he whispers, banging his fist against the wall again.

Stepping away from the wall, he walks into the castle. The urge to look back is great and he gives in. Draco turns his head and sees her in a crumpled heap on the ground, sobbing into her hands. His heart aches to go over to her but he can't. What could he do? It wouldn't make it any better. Forcing himself to keep walking, Draco brushes the tears from his own eyes.

_**I see you, you're with him- he ain't right but you don't trip **_

_**You stand by, while he lies- then turn right 'round and forgive**_

_**I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks**_

_**But what can I do- I gotta stay true**_

_**Cause deep down I'm still a G**_

_**And I don't wanna come between you and your man**_

_**Even though I know I treat you better then he can**_

Passing them in the hall later that day, Draco is amazed at the change. They're standing nose to nose, both are smiling and he's caressing her face. She giggles and they kiss, and Draco walks on. His eyes are downcast, all his focus on his feet. That hurt more then her tears, because Draco knows he'll go right back and lie to her again.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco looks back before going down a staircase. They've parted ways and she looks at him. Her brown eyes plead with him not to say anything and he gives the briefest of nods. Her smile is his reward and Draco turns to go to his own class.

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait**_

The next day is the same. Draco passes them in the hall and she goes to say hello to one of her friends. He calls her back, and she goes reluctantly. Draco shakes his head and watches as he orders her to walk with him to his next class. That's Draco's next class too, so he follows.

"Oh Harry," he hears her ask. "I saw the most wonderful bracelet in Hogsmeade the other day. It was silver with little blue flowers all over it. It would be a wonderful present for our anniversary."

"You know I think those things are useless Ginny," Potter says, giving her a disgusted look.

She hangs her head. "Oh, right."

They walk in silence the rest of the way to his class and he kisses her goodbye. "I love you," Draco hears her whisper. Potter just smiled and walked into class. Ginny sighed and walked to her own.

_**Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots**_

_**You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got**_

_**You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets and watches, your worth**_

_**Much more than a occasional I love you**_

_**I'm thinking of you**_

_**And I don't wanna come between you and your man**_

_**Even though I know I can treat you better then he can**_

That weekend was a Hogsmeade's weekend. Draco walked all through Hogsmeade, searching for the bracelet that Ginny so desperately wanted. Finally, on the outskirts of town he found the jewelry store that had the bracelet in the window. She was standing there, looking at it. After a few minutes, she sighed and left. Draco waited a few moments before he entered.

A bell tinkled to alert his presence and a woman around 60 came to him. She was plump, but not majorly so.

"Is there something I can help you with young man?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Draco answered. "I want to buy that silver bracelet with the blue flowers in the window. Please."

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you see that with me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait**_

Tying the package and a note to his owl's leg, Draco let it free to deliver his present to Ginny. Turning, he hurried to get to breakfast before his present arrived. He wanted to see the happy look on her face when she opened the present.

Sliding into his seat just in time, Draco watched as his horned owl swooped in and dropped the package and note in Ginny's lap. Surprise was written all over her face, then joy as she recognized the bracelet she had so desperately wanted. She slipped it onto her arm, grinning broadly. Then she saw the note.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Her eyes scanned the page and Draco waited for the moment when she would look at him. Finally, she did and he smiled what he hoped was a friendly smile. Her eyes showed her confusement and he tapped his head, sending her the message to think about it. Then he got up and left for the Slytherin common room.

_**Get it together- you can do better**_

_**Seeing's believing**_

_**And I see what you need so**_

_**I'm gone play my position**_

_**Let you catch what you've been missing**_

_**I'm calling out, girl cause I can't help but wait**_

The wind ruffled his hair as he stood outside on a moonless night. Bundled tight against the cold, he looked up at the stars. Every few minutes he would look around, as if searching for someone. He'd check his watch occasionally, sighing at the time. His silver eyes closed against the wind.

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait**_

A hand on his shoulder alerted him of his presence. His heart soared. She had come! Draco turned to look at her beautiful face.

"You came," he breathed, still not believing it.

"Of course," she said with a laugh.

It was music to his ears. Her brown eyes sparkled in happiness and her cheeks where tinged pink from the cold. Flaming hair whipping in the wind behind her, she looked like an angel.

"Thank you for the bracelet," she said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Only the best for you Ginny," he said, hardly believing he was worth of saying her name. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

Her eyes turned sad and she looked away. "I have."

"And?" he prompted, poking her arm lightly.

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait**_

She turned to look back at him, her face screwed up in angst. Tears came to her eyes. "I- I can't you know that Draco! My family, they all expect me to marry him! I- I can't let them down…" It ended in a whisper.

He straightened. The tears started to pour now and he had to look away. Draco shut his eyes from the pain.

"Oh no! Please don't take that the wrong way Draco!" she cried between sobs, her hand on his arm. He had to pull away, or he would do something they both would regret. "If I could I would, you know that! I- I- I love you Draco!"

When she said his name, she sunk to the ground. Her beautiful hair hung in her face. One hand was pressed to her lips as she sobbed and the other clutched the ground like a lifeline.

Draco watched her before he sank to his knees next to her. Brushed the red tresses behind her ear, he cupped her chin to make her look at him. His thumb brushed a tear from her cheek.

_**Oh- can't help but wait, babe**_

_**No- no- no- no- no- no**_

_**I can't help but wait**_

_**Oh- oh- oh, can't help but wait**_

_**No, no, no**_

"I'll wait," he whispered. Kissing her forehead in parting, he stood and walked back into the castle. His silver eyes sparkled with unshed tears of his own as he ran from the spot where she sat. _Someday, _he promised himself. _Someday I won't have to wait anymore._


End file.
